1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery including a nonaqueous electrolytic secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery such as a nonaqueous electrolytic secondary battery includes a positive current collector and a negative current collector for electrically connecting a positive electrode and a negative electrode in an electrode assembly contained inside of a battery case to a positive external terminal and a negative external terminal, respectively. A base of the current collector is fixed to a cover for sealing an upper opening of the battery case by means such as caulking using, for example, a rivet. A gasket is interposed between the base of the current collector and a lower surface of the cover. (See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-277603 (FIG. 2).)
A current collector on a negative electrode side of, for example, a lithium ion battery need be securely insulated from a battery case and a cover (i.e., a package) via a gasket. However, a satisfactory consideration is not always made on insulation between a current collector and a package via a gasket in conventional batteries inclusive of the battery disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-277603.